


Sonette

by MilesPrower2011



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Family Bonding, FanCharacter - Freeform, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog heads home after a long day running from Amy Rose, but what he didn't expect to see his sister asleep, waiting for him to come home. What does the pair talk about? – Sonic's POV





	Sonette

**Author's Note:**

> First, Sonette the Hedgehog belongs to me and that's all. Second, this is all in Sonic POV.

It was a beautiful night in the city of Station Square. The sky was clear and the moon was full. I was heading home, calling it a night. It had been a long day, running from Amy for most of it, but Sonette and I did get into a fight. I don't know what to do when it comes to her. I try to understand her so much, but I can't seem to do it. With a sigh I head to my apartment and walk in to see someone sleeping on my lounge. Sonette. She has soft cobalt blue fur, peach-yellow skin on the inside of her ears, arms and chest and long cobalt blue hair that goes down to her hips, but she always has it pulled up into a ponytail with a red ribbon around the black hair tie. She also has an hour-glass figure and a cute button nose. She was wearing her normal outfit, a lose purple top with cap sleeves and scoop collar, long black pants, black socks and black gloves with sock-like cuffs. I then saw her sneakers by the lounge, a lot like mine, hers are black and white with a white cuff and a gold buckle. I walked over and crouch by her head and smiles. People weren't wrong when they say we looked a lot alike. I smile as I place my hand on her cheek. Sonette moaned as she slowly opens her eyes and smiles at me. She had bright emerald eyes, shining in the moonlight.

"You're home." she whispered. 

I nod.

"Yeah." I whispered. 

Sonette sat up a bit and looked up at me.

"I tried to stay up, but I guess I passed out." Sonette said smiling. 

I chuckled as I stood up and sat on the coffee table across from her. Sonette sat up and sighed.

"What is it Sonette?" I asked worried.

"About earlier." Sonette started and sighed as she looked away. "I'm sorry. It was all my fault. I said the wrong thing and I sounded like a spoil brat." Sonette said. 

I looked at her worried.

"No sis, it's okay." I told her.

"No it isn't." Sonette protested. 

I sighed. 

"I never should have called you all those thing and said the world didn't need you. I don't know why I said that." Sonette said, then sighed. "I just… just wished you were around more." Sonette admitted. 

I look at her worried, then take a deep breath. I wasn't around much for her. I was never here when she needed me.

"You don't have to apologies sis. You seemed to be having a bad day. It was just bad timing. I should have waited till tomorrow to talk to you." I explained.   
Sonette sighed, I could see tears starting in her eyes. I got up and Sonette moved over. I sat down and Sonette lies down, using my lap as a pillow. In front of the others, she acts strong and brave, but I know it is all an act. I know deep down she is scared, broken, alone and after all she has been through, I can see why. I failed her once. I won't let her down again. 

"You know you can talk to me." I reminded her.

"I do." Sonette whispered back. 

I sighed. 

"Every time I look at Lilith, look into those red eyes I see David and I remember what he put me through. The fact he took advantage of my trust, of me. I know I can't hate Lilith for her father's sins. I love her too much to do so, but I can't stop feeling this way." Sonette explained.

"I know sis." I whispered. 

Sonette curled her legs up. I rest my hand on her shoulder and Sonette smiled.

"I just wish we could spend more time together instead of fighting. Sure we can act a lot like, but at the same time, we are so different, opposite. The hero and the criminal." Sonette explained.

"I hate it when you put yourself down like that." I told her.

"I know, but it is true." Sonette said. 

I sighed. Sure I have said it a lot, called her a low life criminal, but I never truly meant it. I said it because of the heat of the moment. She is better than that. If I just gave her more time with training, show her she can be a hero, but she always goes back to her way. Racing, plus with her job now, she is never freed and when she is, I'm busy. Eggman has been around a lot more than I like to admit. Sonette rolls over onto her back, then onto her side so she was facing me. I sighed. Sonette then grabbed my hand. 

"You remember when we were little and when I had a nightmare I would always climb into your bed, grab you hand and sleep with you." Sonette said.

"I do." I said.

"I did that because I knew you would protect me." Sonette admitted. "Sonic, I'm scared." Sonette whispered. 

I look at her worried. 

"Eggman… Eggman keeps trying to grab me, experiment on me and I don't want to be a test subject! I don't want to!" Sonette shouted and I sighed. 

She was shaking and crying.

"I know sis." I whispered and sighed. 

I was trapped here for the night. I kicked my shoes off and smile at Sonette who looked up at me. 

"I'm right here. I will always be here." I told her. 

Sonette sighed as she snuggled into me.

"I know." Sonette whispered and I sighed. 

We stayed quiet for a while, it was peaceful. I started to think on why Eggman keeps trying to grab Sonette. Why her? I don't understand it myself. I look at Sonette who was half asleep. I don't see why Eggman has so much interest on my sister. At first, I thought that was why, because she was my twin, my sister, my blood, but now. I'm not sure. The way he looks at her. He has something in mind, but what? What could he want with Sonette that is so important? 

"Hey Sonic." Sonette whispered, breaking my trail of thought. 

I looked at her.

"Yeah, what is it Sonette?" I asked.

"Eggman said… he said we… we are a lot alike and it got me think. We have the same speed, but does that mean… I can… well you know… use the Chaos Emeralds like you as well?" Sonette asked, she seem really shy to ask this question. 

That wasn't like her at all.

"Maybe." I replied, not sure myself. 

We both have the same speed, maybe she also has other forms like me too. A super, hyper, maybe that is why Eggman is after her. Maybe it all has to do with the Chaos Emeralds. I looked at Sonette's necklace, a peace of the Master Emerald, she can use it with and without. Eggman wants that power.

"Eggman… Eggman said…" Sonette started, but stopped and sighed. 

I looked at her worried. What did Eggman say to her?

"What did Eggman say to you sis?" I asked worried.

"He wants to use me for power. I don't know how, but… but I'm scared." Sonette explained and I sigh. 

It all leaded to that with Eggman. Power. The Chaos Emeralds. The world. That is all he wants and he is going to use Sonette to get it. It wouldn't be the first time, but I was hoping to end this. 

"He's going to kill me, isn't he?" Sonette asked with pure fear in her voice.

"No, he won't." I told her. 

Sonette looked at me with tears sliding down her face.

"He was so close last time. Remember, with Teagan.* I was so weak. I felt so close to death. I thought I was going to die." Sonette told me and I sighed.

"I remember." I whispered.

"Nothing is stopping him." Sonette said. 

I looked at her shock. Sonette looked away and closed her eyes. Her grip on my hand tighten and I sighed. Nothing was stopping him. The amount of time he has taken her and what he has done to her. His robots always beating into her. Like when we first met Teagan.* Metal Knuckles beat her every day. She was lucky to be alive.

'Damnit Eggman.' I thought, clenching my free hand into a fist. 

He knows all my weakness and Sonette… Sonette is a big weakness. If anything happened to her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Same with Tails. They are my siblings. Tails is right, I need to get Sonette into training. I hope she can spear some time. She needs to learn how to fight against Eggman. It is a hug different between robots than Mobians and humans she deals with every day. She needs to learn that. I looked at Sonette who was asleep and I smile. Tomorrow. She needs her rest now.


End file.
